


【哨向】His Beast 11

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【哨向】His Beast 11

被甜蜜的抹茶香草气息环绕，狂风肆虐的世界里终于迎来了风和日丽的天气，遍地开满了属于张艺兴的小花花。

吴世勋从来没有像昨晚一样睡得如此沉、如此香甜过，他埋在张艺兴透着香气儿的颈窝里，一觉睡到自然醒，一睁开眼看见的还是张艺兴安静的睡颜——白皙的皮肤上还挂着自己昨晚发威留下的牙印，散发着属于自己的气息。

光是睡着的张艺兴，就够吴世勋看好久好久，比如前阵子两人还没有这么亲密的时候，吴世勋还挂在床沿边睡觉，在半夜总会因为一些噩梦醒来，而后又难以入睡，所以会经常望着张艺兴沉睡的脸庞发愣，深思为什么这位看起来文文弱弱的小向导会在看过他一团糟的精神世界后还坚持维护自己——他虽然有时候对自己挺凶的，可但凡是别人要诋毁自己，他就会像炸毛的小兔子一样跳出来收拾别人。

他的眼神中带着自己都没有察觉到的爱意，轻手轻脚地凑过去，猫咪似的轻嗅张艺兴丰盈的嘴唇，甜甜腻腻的，就昨天的接触来说，吮吸起来还真的有一股甜味儿，他轻飘飘地亲了一口，有种上瘾的感觉。

灵巧的身躯钻进薄被里，猫咪好奇地打量着还在沉睡的粉色柱体，安安静静地休憩在卷曲的毛丛之中，他伸出一根手指轻轻碰了一下，敏感至极，竟然有了些许反应。

从昨天开窍到现在，吴世勋一直处于一种恋爱的欢愉之中，尤其是体会到行使这档子事儿会如此快乐，他几乎兴奋地夜不能寐，要不是张艺兴太累了死活都不肯与他再多进行一轮，他也不会认命地暂时抱着张艺兴沉沉睡去，一回想起昨天小向导跪在他的身下握着他紫红的性器往小嘴里塞，吴世勋就觉得自己脑海中又开始刮起沙尘暴，自己也想体会这种甜蜜的感觉，便伸出手握住张艺兴的性器，将脑袋凑了过去。

粉红的柱体还在沉睡，躺在吴世勋手上显得格外乖巧，猫咪伸出舌头舔了舔圆润的顶部，像是在品尝一根蜜桃味的棒冰一样，从顶部一直舔到藏着血管的柱身，甜味儿还不够，便贪婪地张开嘴巴，将半根都含了进去，学着张艺兴昨天的样子帮他吞吐着，有时还用舌头去舔小孔处分泌出来的甜液，像是猫咪找到了自己的新玩具，乐不思蜀。

张艺兴梦到自己变成了一颗小豆子，躺在温暖的豆荚中，可是逐渐地身体像是烧起来似的，下面似乎硬的发烫，渐渐地又觉得这好像并非他的梦境，而是实际生活中正在发生着什么，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，原本抱着自己的哨兵不见了，可是胯间一片火热，腰身还被两只大手卡住，圆润的头颅在薄被下起伏。

他的脑子哄的一声炸开，猛地将被子掀开，映入眼帘的便是他的猫咪在以一种激起享受的姿态吮吸着他的性器，一大早就干这么生猛的事情，张艺兴脸红的滴血，反应过来的时候，自己已经操着吴世勋的嘴射了出来，对方像一只还没有断奶的小猫咪，将其舔的一滴不剩，抬头幽幽的看了张艺兴一眼。

“我我我不是故意的..”

张艺兴满脸通红，想起昨天两人在床上疯狂的样子便觉得难为情，快速地翻身下床，抄起被扔在地上的浴袍，兔子似的钻进了浴室，捧着自己快要烧起来的脸喃喃自语。

“天啊，难道他都不会觉得累吗？”

刚在浴缸中放满热水，浴室门就被敲响了，吴世勋全身只套了一条裤子，连上面的扣子都没扣起来，摆明着是来勾引张艺兴的。

“我、我还没洗完——”

张艺兴手还撑在瓷砖上，全身赤裸背对着吴世勋，雪白紧致的臀瓣上面还留着浅浅的牙印和巴掌印，话音刚落，细腰就被吴世勋一揽，死死的贴着他的腰身，有一根滚烫炽热的柱体又卡进了他的臀缝中，色情地磨蹭着。

才经历过性事的穴口还带着湿润的水汽，也不至于太紧，吴世勋轻车熟路，掰开富有弹性的臀瓣，将自己肿胀的下身放了进去，一通到底，张艺兴绵长地呻吟了一声，拍打着他的手背，说自己要洗澡。

“等下再洗”

秉承了他一贯沉默寡言的风格，在进入张艺兴的身体后，还怕身前的小兔子逃跑似的，吴世勋一手扣着他的腰，一手揽着他柔嫩的胸脯，同时还黏人地将头重新埋在张艺兴的颈窝里，留下新的印记。

张艺兴被顶得泪眼朦胧，吴世勋在他身体中不留情面地进出，释放着野兽般的欲望，他爽的连站都站不稳，后穴出了一汪接着一汪的清水，沾在吴世勋的耻毛上，也滴落在洁白的瓷砖上，偶然转过头瞟到镜子里的自己，被顶得花枝乱颤，眼中是抑制不住的浪荡，而身后的黑暗哨兵端着他水蜜桃似的屁股，眉头微皱，投入地进行着这场性事，看起来认真又性感——这就让张艺兴又腿软一些。

又强势又深情，张艺兴真是被他的小野兽吃的死死的。

吴世勋像是有用不完的力气和挥洒不完的欲望，从浴缸边一直做到两人泡在热水里，将脸埋在张艺兴的胸脯间，自下而上的顶弄他，激起激烈的水花，而对于吴世勋的情爱，张艺兴唯一能做的只有愉悦的接受，并且用更投入的姿态回应他。

小野兽言而无信，明明前一刻答应了张艺兴不会再射在体内，可是后一秒又用深情的亲吻哄骗了单纯的小白兔，张艺兴被吻的晕头转向，总在吴世勋已经在自己体内成结的时候才发现自己果然又被骗了，一边死命咬住吴世勋的肩膀，一边被动地接受着他一波接着一波的浇灌，肚子被灌得鼓鼓的，像是怀了小野兽的宝宝一样。

接下来的每一天，张艺兴几乎都在全身酸痛中度过，身上前一天的印记还没来得及消散，爱咬人的小野兽就又印了新的上去，他并不是天性浪荡的人，可是不知是为何，只要吴世勋抱着他亲吻他，他就双腿发软，不自觉就动了歪心思，满脑子只想让吴世勋进入他占有他，沉迷于每一个相拥而眠的夜。

黑暗哨兵仍然是令人闻风丧胆的野兽，不过在张艺兴面前，他已经变成了黏人又专情的小猫咪。

 

TBC.


End file.
